Dragonborn of Kimbathul
The Dragonborn of Kimbathul is a very recent title for the people who inhabit the fertile southern lands of Prakanda. History Prior to Cataclysm The already strong and hardy Dragonborn assisted by there domesticated beast of burden the Gromdoiln farmed the lands that were fed by ample rains and mountain streams. Never in 100 years have the Dragonborn reaped a poor harvest. The Dragonborn provide most of the basic necessities for the Dwarf's, and the Mages at Xesokos including bread, meat and mundane crafts. Gromdolin bone with its deep chestnut color would be crafted into chairs, tables and candle holders of all kinds. These items were sought after by the people of both cities and the merchants of Acharis. Acharis could never carry enough for export and for a time shipping business's would pay poachers a hefty sum for Gromdolin carcass's and pilfered completed works. A small skirmish even broke out between the two people and if it were not for the intervention of Xesokos war would of been the only outcome. Post Cataclysm The Dragonborn were far enough away from the epicenter of the Cataclysm to avoid physical damage. Most villagers suffered only a few collapsed buildings and Gromdolin stampedes. The psychological damage was much more severe as the Dragonborn witnessed first hand the annihilation of the plateau that Xesokos sat upon. A deep paranoia made many flee to Acharis trying to seek passage to another land. Meeting stiff resistance as Acharis at this time was restricting access to the city only letting in a few hundred at a time and an empty port. Others fled south to the lesser port city of Callum'Dor. Here they were met with more open arms but the harbor was just as empty. About the time that those trying to flee were returning to there homes the Hobgoblin's of the forests that were destroyed with the plateau invaded. Unfortunatly for the Hobgoblin's they underestimated what a scared Dragonborn could do and were pushed back across the Broken Crags. The scattered towns no longer unified under Xesokos formed there own governing body comprised of elected leaders and top military commanders. The Dragonborn nation of Kimbathul now dominates the Central Sourthern region of Prakanda neighbored by the Humans of Acharis to the west, the Dwarf's of Highforge to the East and the warring Goblin Tribes of Kikradan to the north. Despite how hostile the region has become they still have not lost there agricultural roots and are one of if not the biggest producer of food on the continent. Society The Dragonborn are mostly of a bronze and copper ancestry. Occasionally other metallic and even more rarely chromatic hatch-lings are produced from the clutches in Icara. Less commonly from one of the small villages where the mother wouldn't or couldn't make the pilgrimage to the city to birth. Gold, Silver and red hued Dragonborn typically rise to prominent positions but they are not given any special treatment through childhood. Relatively peaceful and friendly when met on the roads away from the Broken Crags where they can continue there old life with little threat of attack. The towns further north are much less appreciative of visitors but will tolerate them so long as they don't cause any unrest. This loathsome attitude can be quickly turned around if one were to provide special goods from the south that rarely make it to these villages. An example of a gracious gift would be a few barrels of Icara Whiskey which the Dwarf's usually buy out before it can be distributed throughout the nation of Kimbathul. Despite the constant need for soldiers the Dragonborn still live the majority of there life's like they did prior to the cataclysm. Continuing to export large amounts of food and crafts while importing weapons, magic and the occasional mercenary to help fend against the Hobgoblins. Military All Dragonborn male and female youths are required to spend every 3rd year in the military. Males are first recruited at the age of 14 and taught the basics of combat for a year. Training is emphasized with sword and shield as well as wrestling. Although not nearly as focused they must also learn close order drill with long spears. At 17 they serve in the main garrison at Kimbathul after a 1 month refresher in basic combat and new fighting techniques. After the second term if the Dragonborn served with dignity and honor they are offered the opportunity to become a full time soldier. Training is greatly expanded upon and recruits are tested for any kind of magical affinity. After this third and very intense year for the new soldier they are bestowed the rank of Wyrmling and gain permanent assignment to a unit. Females are typically recruited at 17 but only after they have carried there first clutch of eggs. The oldest female recruit on record by the military is 22. Females have the same expectations as the males do when in garrison and as soldiers. There is no unit segregation based on gender in the Dragonborn army. When serving in garrison assignments are based on age. Young adults and those in middle age who have not lost any skill with basic weaponry serve in the main fighting body against the Hobgoblins. Those that are beginning to lose there strength are sent south to help maintain order along the Dragonborn controlled part of the Perujill Highway called the Igh pass. Those that can no longer fight with any degree of confidence are dismissed from service and never called on to serve garrison for the remainder of there life's. Typically spell casters (divine and arcane) are independent entities in the Dragonborn military. They are temporarily attached to units at the desecration of the High Commander's advisers. Relationships Gromodil These large quadruped lizards thrive in the tropical environment of Southern Prakanda. The Dragonborn also eat these creatures and craft rugged clothing and tough armor from there thick hides. Items made from Gromodil bone are highly sought after because of the deep chestnut color the bone naturally has Dwarf's of Highforge The Dwarf's share a relatively peaceful existence with the young nation helping produce and buying a rich tasting and strong whiskey made from the bountiful wheat the Dragonborn produce. Gromodil products are also sought after but the Dwarf's have not lowered themselves to poaching the beasts. Most of these items are traded with in coin and ore, typically iron and high quality steel. City of Acharis The relations with this city has always been a stressed one. Without the overwatch of Xesokos the merchant lords have again began poaching the prized Gromodil. Poachers, if found are killed on site and a hefty fine is levied against the city. Mages of Coelifex The city state gets the majority of its basic foods from the Dragonborn so have good relations out of necessity. The major trade is done in magic goods of all kinds. Staves, wands and scrolls fetch the highest exchange rates. Adventure Hooks Added at future date